Closing Time
by Brown Eyed Girl6240
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. Talia hitting on Emily at work and Paige walks in to surprise Emily. Short One-shot.


**The title is a song form the band Semisonic.**

**Review? Every follow, favorite, review, and read, really is appreciated. Sorry, for any mistakes, I'm only human. Thank you, awesome nerds! -J**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL**

It was almost closing time. There were only two people in The Brew, apart from Emily and Talia. Emily was in the front counting money to put in the safe, while Talia was in the back cleaning up the kitchen. After Emily finished putting the money away and cleaning the area where coffee was made, she went to the kitchen. "Need any help cleaning up?" she asked the taller woman. "It'll be done much faster with the two of us."

"Sure, but what about the costumers?

"There are only two, one is nursing his cup and the other looks to be about finished. I don't think I'll get anymore, it's just about closing time." Emily responded looking at the clock. Talia nodded. They get to it, cleaning and putting stuff away silently. They are done in no time. When they came out, one guy had already left and the other was getting up to leave.

Emily went and got a rag with some cleaning solution. Talia, did not even had to be ask if she could help out. She went to get a broom and dust pan. More time spent with Emily was great in her book, even if it did go silent. At least she could entertain herself with sneaking glances at Emily's butt. The older woman was going to tell Emily she was into her, today. Maybe get a date. She's been dropping hints but she guessed Emily wasn't sure if she, Talia, was into women.

They finished in 10 minutes and were now getting their jackets, it was a bit chilly. "Hey Emily," Talia said. Emily turned to look at the other woman.

"Yeah."

"You remember the other day when I was talking about Ezra's butt?" Emily gave her a skeptical look and nodded. "Well, I was just trying to see if you liked guys or girls." Emily gave her an 'oh' face. Talia got closer and put her hand on the side of Emily's arm. "Your beautiful." Before Emily could say anything the door suddenly opened. Both women turned.

There stood Paige with flowers in her hand and a hurt and slightly angry expression on her face. Emily gasped. Talia was confused. "What's going on here? It looks like I've been replaced." Paige asked Emily, and looked to Talia. Now Emily was confused.

"Who are you?" Talia questioned.

"Well, in case you didn't get any clues by what I just said, I'm Emily's girlfriend."

Talia looked to Emily. "I thought the relationship you had was over?"

"I thought it was too." Emily looked directly at a know confused Paige.

"Over? What are you talking about, Em?" Paige questioned. "Can we talk?" Paige asked. "Alone," she looked pointedly at the other woman. Emily nodded, Talia got the hint and bid Emily goodnight. Paige's glaring eyes on Talia the whole time until she was out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Surprising my girlfriend, I thought I'd receive a better welcome than some woman all over you." Paige said irritated.

Emily crossed her arms. "You told me you needed space. I thought you broke up with me. You wouldn't answer my E-mails." Emily said matter-of-factly.

Paige's face went back to confused. "Em, I never received any E-mails and I didn't tell you I needed space. In what world would I say that, It's me Emily, that doesn't sound like something I would ever say, not after everything we've been through."

Emily agreed. "You think it was A?"

"Of course it was A, who else, it seems like A can do anything, even from miles away." Paige confirmed. They both sighed.

"I've been broken-hearted all this time, Emily said more to herself, sadly." Paige set the flowers down on a nearby table and went to hug Emily, they hugged each other tightly. "I've missed you, Paige."

"Me too, Em. Me too." Paige suddenly pulled back, just enough to see Emily's face properly. "Wait a minute. What about the woman that just left, it looked pretty cozy when I came in."

"There isn't anything going on and there wasn't going to be anything. She does like me, but, to bad for her, I'm totally in love with you. It hasn't even been a month yet, that I though you broke up with me, who moves on that quickly from a relationship they've had for as long as us and the things we've been through?" Paige shrugged and smiled. That caused Emily to smile back.

Their faces gravitated towards one another until their lips pressed together. One chaste kiss turned into a make out. They pulled apart when they both needed air. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Paige."


End file.
